Täysikuu
by Powwo
Summary: Lily täyttää 18 vuotta, ja James haluaa tietenkin juhlistaa sitä Tylypahkassa. Finnish version of my Full Moon oneshot I posted in 2007. Lily/James, Fluff warning!


**Suomenkielinen versio Full Moon-nimisestä oneshotista, jonka tänne laitoin vuonna 2007. Unohdin vain laittaa tämän tänne silloin kun suomensin tämän.**

**For the English readers: This is the Finnish version of my oneshot "Full Moon", I wanted to put this on the site as well because I was bored.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, Lily and James would be alive or resurrected at some point because I love them to bits.**

**Täysikuu**

Täydenkuun aikaan nuorella James Potterilla oli tapana viedä kaunis tyttöystävänsä Lily Evans ulos. Miksi? No, koska hän oli huomannut Lilyn rakastavan tähtiä ja täysikuuta. Tänään oli myös tytön 18-vuotissyntymäpäivä. James oli hyvin onnellinen, kun Lily oli ja hän halusi tehdä tytön mahdollisimman onnelliseksi osoittaakseen hänelle rakkautensa. Hänen hymynsä ja ne kauniisti tuikkivat silmät olivat asioita, joita James oli aina rakastanut Lilyssä.

James virnisti itsekseen kävellessään kohti Rohkelikko tornia löytääkseen punahiuksisen tytön, jota rakasti enemmän kuin mitään muuta. Lily myös tiesi Kelmien salaisuudet. Esimerkkinä vaikkapa se, että tyttö tiesi Jamesin olevan animaagi ja oli hyväksynyt sen. Monet muut ihmiset olisivat sanoneet Jamesia hulluksi tietäessään Remuksen olevan ihmissusi, mutta Lily ei tehnyt niin ja hän oli itsekin Remuksen ystävä. Hän oli yllättävän hyvissä väleissä myös Jamesin parhaan ystävän, Sirius Mustan, kanssa. Lilyn ajatuksia Peteristä James ei oikeastaan tiennyt, mutta ei se häntä vaivannut.

James pysähtyi puolessa välissä matkaa pohtiakseen mitä sanoisi Lilylle. "Niin. Olisi varmaankin parasta miettiä, mitä sanoisin hänelle", hän mutisi ja pörrötti hiuksiaan. Onneksi missään ei ollut pojan faneja, sillä nämä olisivat yrittäneet tulla iskemään Jamesia saman tien. "Hmm, minun on mietittävä tarkasti mitä sanon hänelle. Lily on silti Lily ja voisi suuttua minulle taas, kuten vanhoina hyvinä aikoina."

Olisiko oikein sanoa, "Lily kulta, minulla on sinulle yllätys, ja jätin ystäväni sen vuoksi"? Ei. Se olisi typerää, jopa Jamesilta! Lily tiesi Jamesin olevan hyvin kiintynyt ystäviinsä ja halusi olla Remuksen tukena tämän muuttuessa ihmissudeksi, mikä oli hyvin tuskaisaa kokea ja nähdä. _Kuinka tyhmä minä oikein olen? Kerroin hänelle meneväni rääkyvään röttelöön ystävieni kanssa ja nyt menen yksin takaisin. Ei olisi pitänyt kertoa Lilylle, minne olin menossa. Kiinnostava tilanne, James. Älykästä ajattelua,_ poika ajatteli ja käveli eteenpäin viheltäen jotain laulua samalla. Hän ajatteli Lilyä. Tytöllä oli outo tapa keksiä Jamesille uusia lempinimiä kiusatakseen poikaa, mutta tyttö oli tietoinen ettei James suuttunut helposti. Sitä paitsi Lily osoitti sillä tavalla tunteensa Jamesille ja he päätyisivät suutelemaan ja hymyilemään idioottimaisesti loppupäiväksi. Ja sitten heidän ystävänsä katsoisivat kaksikkoa kuin nämä olisivat idiootteja. No, ehkä he todella olivat. Mutta he olivat herrajumala sentään rakastuneita toisiinsa! Oli heidän oikeutensa käyttäytyä typerästi, ainakin välillä. Ainakin James oli tätä mieltä. Ja hän tiesi molempien olevan hulluna toisiinsa.

Lily ja James olivat seurustelleet Halloweenista saakka. James muisti vieläkin kuinka he olivat kävelleet takaisin koululle Tylyahosta illalla. Jotenkin oudosti kaksikko oli päätynyt Tylyahoon kahdestaan. Teoriassa he olivat olleet treffeillä, vaikka James ei ollut kysynytkään tyttöä ulos. He olivat vain olleet kävelyllä, mutta päätyneet Tylyahoon pitämään hauskaa kahdestaan. Lily oli sitten heidän palatessaan yhtäkkiä pysähtynyt paikoilleen ja kertonut Jamesille rakastavansa häntä. Hän oli myös halunnut varmistaa Jamesin olevan vakavissaan, ja kysynyt muun muassa "Oletko sinä vakavissasi minun kanssani?". James oli sanonut olevansa ja he suutelivat. Se oli ollut jotakin, minkä James olisi halunnut jatkuvan tuntikausia. Seuraavana aamuna kaikki oppilaat olivat katsoneet rakastavaisia siinä uskossa, että se oli Kelmien Halloween kepponen. Kun tämä kuitenkin oli totta (Lily myönsi sen, kun häneltä kysyttiin), Jamesin ihailijat olivat raivoissaan. James ei kuitenkaan välittänyt heistä, sillä suurin osa heistä oli kiinnostunut enemmän Jamesin rahasta ja kuuluisuudesta kuin pojasta ihmisenä. Ihailijat saisivat kaiken haluamansa tapaillessaan Jamesia, mutta James inhosi tätä logiikkaa. Lily olikin erilainen. Siksi James oli ihastunut häneen kolmannella luokalla.

"Salasana?" lihavan leidin ääni tunkeutui Jamesin ajatuksiin.

"Veritaserum", James sanoi ja astui muotokuva-aukon läpi Rohkelikkojen olohuoneeseen etsiäkseen rakkaansa. Ehkä Lily oli nukkumassa ja Jamesin piti mennä herättämään hänet? Lily varmasti räyhäisi pojalle, koska tyttö rakasti nukkumista hyvin paljon. James oli huomannut asian Lilyn vieraillessa Jamesin kotona kesällä.

"James Potter", sanoi yllättynyt ääni. "Mitä ihmettä sinä täällä teet? Etkö sinä mennyt hengailemaan ystäviesi kanssa?"

James tunnisti äänen Lilyksi ja virnisti. "Kyllä menin, mutta sitten muistin sinun syntymäpäiväsi ja ajattelin, että haluaisin tehdä jotakin kanssasi", hän sanoi hermostuneena pörröttäen hiuksiaan ja mietti samalla, mitä muuta hän voisi sanoa. Lily huomasi Jamesin hermostuneisuuden ja virnisti. "Sinä olet hermostunut, James", hän kikatti erittäin tyttömäisesti, mikä teki tytöstä hyvin suloisen.

"Älä kerro kenellekään, rakkaani, tai muut luulevat sinua hirviömorsiammeksi tai joksikin", James sanoi hänelle kävellessään punapään luokse (jolla oli muuten söpö pyjama päällä), joka nousi takan edessä olevasta nojatuolistaan. "Miksi sinä olet muuten hereillä, rakkahin? Luulin sinun nukkuvan", poika sanoi.

"En voinut nukkua, koska mieleni oli täynnä ajatuksia sinusta", Lily sanoi.

James virnisti.

"Etkö sinä aio mennä takaisin ystäviesi luokse?" Lily kysyi uteliaana kietoessaan kätensä Jamesin kaulaan. James virnisti ja kietoi kätensä Lilyn ympärille vetäen tytön lähemmäs itseään. "Tietenkin, rakkaani", hän vastasi ja suuteli Lilyä hellästi. "Mutta minulla oli sinua ikävä."

"Et sinä voi jättää ystäviäsi ollaksesi kanssani koko ajan, James."

"Sanoin heille tulevani takaisin", James sanoi virnistäen. "Mutta minulla on sinulle pieni yllätys, ja haluaisin mennä treffeille kanssasi..." hän lisäsi toivoen, ettei Lily saanut mitään kaksimielisiä ajatuksia Jamesin pyynnostä.

"Minä en pidä tuosta virneestä kasvoillasi, James", Lily nauroi. "Mutta olen utelias, joten kaipa minun on tultava mukaasi."

"Tiesin sinun sanovan noin, rakkaani", James sanoi helpottuneena ja halasi tyttöä.

"Oletpa sinä söpö", Lily kuiskasi Jamesin korvaan halatessaan häntä. James hymyili tytön olkapäähän.

"Oletteko te söpöläiset menossa nyt jonnekin?" kysyi Marian Spiral, Lilyn paras ystävä ja "James Potter klooni", kysyi uteliaana. Hän virnuili voitonriemuisena, kuten aina Lilyn ja Jamesin alettua seurustella. Marian ajatteli varmaankin olevansa maailman parhain parittaja koskaan.

"Kyllä, Spiral, olen menossa Jamesin kanssa jonnekin nyt", Lily sanoi. "Mutta minä tulen kyllä takaisin, joten älä mene etsimään poikaa, jota pussailla sillä aikaa", hän lisäsi Marianin virnistäessä silmät tuikkien.

"Minä pussaan vain Siriusta, jos hän ei saa iskettyä muita tyttöjä, Lilykins. Jos haluat yksityiskohtia, kysy."

Lily muljautti silmiään. "Kiltti, älä. Säästä minut", hän sanoi. "Ja vihaan tuota lempinimeä. Älä käytä sitä."

"Niin varmaan. Sinä pidät siitä kun Jamesie käyttää sitä."

"Olet aivan kamala, Marian. En voi uskoa, että olen ystäväsi."

"Ehkä, mutta jos emme olisi tavanneet, et olisi tavannut elämäsi rakkautta."

"Niin no", Lily sanoi hymyillen lempeästi. "Tuo on totta", tyttö myönsi. James hymyili.

"Näetkö? Minähän sanoin sinulle. Sinä ja James olette yhdessä ikuisesti."

"Ehkä", Lily sanoi hymyillen Jamesille, joka toivoi heidän olevan yhdessä ikuisesti.

"Etkö sinä aio vaihtaa vaatteitasi?" Charlotta Westin, Lilyn toisen ystävän, ääni sanoi. Tyttö hymyili nostamatta katsettaan kirjastaan, jota hän luki. Hänessä oli jotain hyvin outoa, ja se oli se tosiseikka, että hän oli sukua kuuluisalle Rothenbergien suvulle, joka oli suurissa ongelmissa Voldemortin kanssa. Suvussa oli kyllä eräs musta lammas, joka oli jo vaihtanut puolta.

"Lily on hyvin söpö tuossa pyjamassaan", James sanoi hymyillen.

Lily vastasi hymyyn. "Siinä tapauksessa en aio vaihtaa vaatteitani..." hän sanoi. Jamesin katsoessa häntä hän näki Lilyn yllä tummanvihreän pyjaman. Se teki Lilyn vihreistä silmistä entistä vihreämmät. Ei sillä, että James vihasi sitä vihreyttä. Hänhän rakasti sitä ja Lilyn silmiä, koska ne olivat kuin ovi tytön sieluun. Jamesin oli helppoa nähdä, mitä Lily tunsi katsoessaan tyttöä syvälle silmiin. Ja hän oli lahjakas unohtumaan tuijottamaan siihen vihreään mereen. Lilyllä oli oikein miellyttävä pilke silmissään, kun hän katsoi Jamesin pähkinänruskeisiin silmiin. James tiesi sen olevan rakkautta, eikä mitään muuta. Muutamia kuukausia sitten pilke olisi voinut olla inhoa, mutta vietettyään aikaa Jamesin kanssa, tyttö oli oppinut pitämään pojasta viime vuonna ja kesällä. Ja nyt Lily rakasti Jamesia.

"Tietenkin. Pidä hauskaa Jamesien kanssa", Marian sanoi. "Charlotta, me voimme pelata pokeria nyt..." hän jatkoi kääntyessään tummahiuksisen tytön puoleen Lilyn tarttuessa Jamesin tarjoamaan käteen. He kävelivät ulos oleskeluhuoneesta.

"No niin. Minne sinä viet minua, James?" Lily kysyi uteliaana kaksikon kävellessä kohti tähtitieteen tornia, jossa Jamesin pieni romanttinen yllätys Lilylle oli.

"Minäpäs en kerro sinulle. Se pilaisi yllätyksen", James sanoi.

"Sinä et voi vastustaa lumovoimaani", Lily sanoi ja James värähti, sillä kyseinen lausahdus oli pojalle hyvin tuttu, koska James oli käyttänyt sitä menneinä vuosina usein Lilylle puhuessaan. Lily virnisti silmät tuikkien Jamesille katsoessaan tätä nurkkasilmällä. James hymyili. "Tuo lause tuo mieleen muistoja. Ja se kuulostaa typerältä, kun sinä sanot sen näiden vuosien jälkeen", hän sanoi.

"Tiedän, mutta se on totta. En voinut vastustaa sinun lumovoimaasi loppujen lopuksi", Lily sanoi. "Sinä tosin sanoit tuon aina se virne kasvoillasi."

James kietoi kätensä tytön olkapäiden ympärille. "Olen niin iloinen, tiedätkö, kun minulla on sinut."

Lily hymyili. "Olen nähnyt sen useasti silmissäsi, James, ja minä uskon sinua."

James hymyili takaisin tytölle.

Kun kaksikko saapui tähtitieteen tornin oven luokse, Lily katsoi Jamesiin kulmakarvat kohotettuina. James virnisti ja aukaisi oven päästäkseen Lilyn sisälle. Tyttö henkäisi nähdessään punaisen viltin lattialla ja kynttilöitä palamassa joka puolella huonetta. Viltin keskellä oli illallinen kahdelle. Lily katsoi ympärilleen ihmeissään ja kääntyi katsomaan Jamesiin, joka hymyili. "Mitä?" hän kysyi viattomana.

"Minun olisi pitänyt tietää!" Lily sanoi äimänä. Hän kikatti. "Sinä todella tiedät kuinka yllättää minut."

"Minä pidän tuosta ilmeestäsi, Lily kulta. Se tekee minut onnelliseksi", James sanoi.

Lily hymyili. "Minä rakastan sinua, James Potter. En tiedä, kuinka näyttäisin sen sinulle, mutta jonain päivänä..."

James nauroi ja käveli Lilyn luokse. "Olet suloisin tapaamani tyttö. Luulen, että taidan naida sinut."

Lily virnisti. "Kuinka voit olla varma, että minä sanon kyllä?"

"Sinä et sano ei, koska rakastat minua niin helvetisti."

Lily halasi Jamesia uudestaan. "Tuo on niin totta, James", hän sanoi Jamesin silittäessä Lilyn silkinpehmeitä, punaisia, hiuksia.

"Entäs jos syömme ruoan?" James ehdotti sitten hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen. Lily nyökkäsi ja he istuivat viltille. James päätti vielä lukita oven, ettei Marian tai joku tullut häiritsemään heitä. Lily virnisti. "Sinä aiot pistää minut istumaan täällä kanssasi koko yön, eikö?"

"Tietysti. Miksi ei?" James sanoi virnistäen tullessaan lähemmäs Lilyä suudellakseen tyttöä.

"Luulisin, että pysyn täällä, jos aiot suudella minua uudestaan..." Lily mutisi ja antoi Jamesin suudella itseään uudestaan. "No niin, Jamesie", Lily sanoi sitten. "Syödään ruoka pois."

"Kuulostat ihan Anturajalalta", James sanoi.

"Aw, minä tiesin teidän olevan jokseenkin vetovoimaisia toisianne kohtaan", Lily härnäsi.

"Lily Evans, ei sillä tavalla!" James protestoi kasvot punaisina Lilyn nauraessa.

"Anteeksi, James, mutta se kuulosti siltä", Lily sanoi.

"Minä en oikeasti ymmärrä, miten voit olla kaksimielinen, neiti Evans."

"Niin, mutta se ominaisuus on kuitenkin yksi monista, jotka vetävät sinua puoleeni."

Lily hymyili ja nappasi käsiinsä mansikan kupista, joka viltillä oli. Hän nousi polvilleen ja tuli lähemmäs Jamesia hymyillen. "Otapas siitä vähän mansikkaa", tyttö sanoi.

James virnisti ilkikurisesti. Lily nauroi. James söi Lilyn tarjoaman mansikan ja hymyili. Sitten kaksikko alkoi syödä viltillä olevaa ruokaa, joka koostui pääasiassa hedelmistä, mutta seassa oli myös leipää. James ei ollutkaan ajatellut heidän syövän mitään kovin "raskasta".

"Tähdet ovat hyvin kauniita tänä iltana", Lily sanoi katsoessaan tähtitaivasta myöhemmin ikkunasta. James oli hänen vierellään ja piti kättään tytön ympärillä. Lily huokaisi. "Onhan Remus kunnossa?"

"Älä murehdi, Lily", James sanoi. "Remus on kunnossa. Sirius on siellä Peterin kanssa."

"Sinä olet niin herttainen, James. Miksi sinä et voinut muuttua aikaisemmin?" Lily kysyi. "En nimittäin koskaan kuvitellut sinun osaavan olla kiva halutessasi."

James katsoi tyttöystäväänsä. Hänen elämänsä rakkaus ja unelmiensa tyttö. Lily katsoi poikaan kauniilla silmillään hymyillen.

"Toivon, ettet koskaan muutu takaisin samanlaiseksi kuin olit", Lily sanoi. "Koska jos teet niin, minun pitäisi rangaista sinua pettämisestäni."

"Minä lupaan, etten tee niin", James sanoi. "En pitänyt siitä enää lainkaan viime vuonna. Onneksi kerroit minulle, mitä minusta ajattelit. En olisi tällainen ilman niitä sanoja."

"Mutta sinähän masennuit niistä."

"Mutta se oli vain hyvän asian puolesta. Sinä autoit minua. Kiitos, että olet osa elämääni, Lily Evans. Täällä olisi aika tylsää ilman sinua, prinsessani."

Lily hymyili kauniisti. James tosin näki, että hymy oli hieman erilaisempi kuin ennen. Se oli entistä onnellisempi. "Tuo oli erittäin kaunista ja suloista. Kiitos, James."

"Sinä olet suloinen, Lily kukkanen", James sanoi ja tarttui tytön käsiin vetääkseen hänet lähemmäs halatakseen tätä. "Ja minä rakastan sinua. Ja hyvää syntymäpäivää."

"Minä rakastan sinua", Lily sanoi ja halasi Jamesia tiukasti.


End file.
